


Be Mine

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Evil Jared, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Trope Bingo Round 4, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha thinks of a way to save (slave) Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Original SPN Kink Meme Prompt can be found: [be clicking here.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/95042.html?thread=36988482#t36988482)

Misha closes his eyes and tries his best to ignore the sounds coming from his father's room. The sound of flesh striking flesh as the man alternates between spanking and fucking his new omega boy.

Jensen, that was the omega's name. A boy just a few months younger than himself. A slave his father had purchased not even three weeks after they had buried Misha's mother. The boy had loved his mother more than words.

"Because you need something to distract you," Jared had snarled, as he had thrown Jensen at him. Some _thing_ , not someone. The bastard had always seen omegas as things to use and throw away as he saw fit. Not as an emotional person… a human.

He winces as he hears the omega start to scream, before it is cut off. Jared was either choking the boy or covering his mouth. Misha hopes that it was the later, but would lay money on the first one. He wants to cry, but if his father saw tears in his eyes, he would be punished. Nowhere near as bad as poor Jensen routinely receives, but the man cut no one any slack.

He thought about the first time Jensen had been caught wearing clothes in the house, it had been brutal. His father had sliced away the omega's clothes, nicking his skin more than once. Then he flipped the boy over, shoved an un-lubed dildo deep into the boys ass and then slicked up his own cock and fucked him without pause. Jared had ignored the screaming that was coming from under him as he told the boy how worthless omegas are. How inferior his ass was, to his dead bitch's pussy. That the little cock sucker better get fucking use to it, because if he had to go out and purchase pussy, he would kill him.

It was also then, that Misha was glad that he had presented as a worthless Beta. If he had been an Alpha, his father would have wanted to turn him into a mirror image of himself, and if he had been an Omega… he would be in the bedroom instead of Jensen.

Misha stares at the screen and hears his father's bedroom door slam shut. He glances at the door impassively as Jared opens his bedroom door and tosses Jensen in the room once he is through _'playing'_ with him.

"It's not broken, but you need to clean up your toy. Make sure it is clean inside out by morning. Even Betas can do _some_ cleaning. I've got to head to a meeting, call Nanny for dinner. I suppose you need to feed the toy as well, I don’t want it fainting when I feel like playing with it again."

Misha gave a one-shoulder shrug and turns back to his computer. There was no way he can pay attention to Jensen while his father was in the room. No way would he let his father see that he _cares_ for the boy. 

Jared slams the bedroom door, muttering about lazy Betas and useless Omegas. Once Misha was sure, that his father had left the house he rushes over to Jensen.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks as he carefully guids Jensen to a sitting position.

"Misha?"

"Yeah, sorry he roughed you up again. He-he shouldn't do that. You have rights too."

"If I had rights, the state would have never sold me to the sadistic bastard."

"You need to tell someone," Misha insists.

"An Alpha's word is law. All that would happen is I would be put down or put in a brothel. Help me to the bathroom. You heard him; I have to get cleaned up."

Misha leans down to him and kisses Jensen deeply, wanting to wash away his father's abuse... his father's sin. "I don’t like sharing you."

Jensen could only smile and lean on the slightly older boy. "We're children Misha, what can we do? What do you think he'll do to us when he finds out we're more than 'useless gaming' friends? He'll kick you out and he might just kill me."

Misha lets out a growl of frustration, knowing the other boy is right. "Come on, time to take a shower. I bought some salve that is supposed to ease pain… down there and another to help deal with the cuts and bruises."

Jensen lowers his head and bites his lip, "Are you going to help me use the salve? Sometimes it's hard for me to reach the places that hurt the most."

"Well, my father told me to clean you. I suppose I should do a thorough job of it," Misha says, as he stood and pulls Jensen to his feet.

"Yes, you should," he whispers, wrapping his arms around the boy he had so easily fallen in love with.

The older boy nuzzles into the soft neck in front of him. "I don’t want to hurt you."

"Then love me and erase his touches from my skin. Please, don't treat me any differently."

"Never. I don't care if you were a slave that my father bought. You're mine," Misha looks up at Jensen with eyes wide from surprise.

"What's wrong Misha?"

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything he says ever again," the boy, informs him before breaking out in a full on laugh.

"You're not making any sense."

"No, I guess I wouldn’t be. I'm not an Alpha, but I'm not without money. When my mother passed, her fortune went to _me_. Including the inheritance money, her father had left for her. When a Beta inherits money, their alpha cannot touch it. Hell, I doubt he even knows about it."

"Misha, you're not making any sense."

"What are the rules of a slave? I mean, what do you have to do?" he asks excitedly.

Jensen looks down and clasps his hands in front of him. "I have to obey every command of my owner, except for murder and suicide."

"Owner, not everyone in the house?"

"No, not everyone. Just the person who's name is… who's name is on my contract for the agreed period of time."

"Wonderful, how long until your contract is up?"

Jensen carefully chews on his lips. "The standard three years. So until I turn 18. It-it would have been longer if I hadn’t been a virgin when your father bought me."

"Well, there is another charge against him," Misha mutters to himself.

"Misha, will you toss me a clue here?" the younger boy pleads.

"I own you, not my father. _My_ name is on your contract. He used some of my inheritance money to purchase you. Telling the executor that I _needed_ a slave to keep me company. You have to do as _I_ say. Go get cleaned while I pack up our things," he orders.

"What?"

"Jensen, I don't know the rules of owning a slave. I-I thought that you were for household use. That is what _he_ told me. I'm going to double check, while you are in the shower. Then you are getting dressed and we are heading to my Uncle Richard's place. He's my mother's brother and… he'll protect us. Best thing, he's a fucking cop who hates my dad with a passion," he informs him with a giggle.

"Are you sure?"

Misha pulls Jensen in for a deep, heavy kiss, before stepping away, breathing heavy. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. If you don't want me, I won't force you to do the shit _he_ did to you and I'll release you when your contract is up."

Jensen jumps into the older boy's arms and peppers him with chaste kisses all over his face. "I have never wanted anything more than I have wanted you. I don’t know I it's love, but I want us to be together. I want us _both_ to figure out if we are right for each other. If we are really meant to be, then hi. My name is Jensen, I think you're cute… would you like to go on a date?"

"Nothing would please me more. Now go get clean, we have to be out of here before he comes home."

Misha smiles as he watches a spring he has never seen enter Jensen's step. A quick check confirms everything he was told. He made a quick call to his uncle as he packed up all of his belongings. He loved his insane uncle, who was happy to take _both_ boys from the _'narcissistic, hate mongering, asshole, son-of-a-bitch'_.

They both left the house of horrors, with a smile on their face and their hearts full of hope.

~Fin~


End file.
